


A special fox

by AleMazz11ITA



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst, Asperger Syndrome, Break Up, Brothers, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tension, Unrequited Love, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMazz11ITA/pseuds/AleMazz11ITA
Summary: Aless Sotan is a mentally-challenged fox that works in a public limited company as a market researcher and is engaged to a vixen named Sandra Sorestant, who loves Aless for his smart, but delicate personality. He has an older brother named Jack, who is in a relationship with a prominent and brilliant co-worker of Aless, a Swedish husky named Matthew Vargsson, who hides a dark side: at work, he’s kind, sympathetic, well-mannered and really formal… but, outside of work, he’s the husky that goes around looking for boys to dominate, despite being engaged to Jack: he has a flair that can attract everyone and, eventually, he becomes cynical and very possessive, since he’s always ready to blackmail someone if they refuse to have sex with him whenever he wants. This worsens after Matthew is promoted to Marketing Manager after one of his ideas, which led to an exploit of sales in the Scandinavian region and, as a result, a huge inflow of profits. This makes him even more arrogant to Jack and, once the inevitable break-up happens, the older fox gets the worst blackmail a brother could ever get… and the consequences will soon arrive.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that I'd started writing this summer, during the holidays. Then, once school begun again, I left it on halt and, sadly, I'm only able to write during holidays. This story will be completed, as it holds on much stronger and more present interests, but it will take a while due to school reasons. This story features my fursona and a handful of fictional characters that I created for this story. Inspiration came from me listening to "Dunkirk"'s soundtrack: to the rhythm of the music, I developed the central scene, from which I then created the rest of the story based on either inspiration or other soundtracks (such as "Requiem for a Dream").  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes here and there, and my writing isn't certainly worth of publishing a book, but I just want to share the ideas that my brain develops. :)  
> WARNING: this story features anthropomorphic animals. If you hate anthropomorphic animals, then please leave: threats or wishes of death to all furries will be immediately deleted and the user will be blocked.  
> All other comments are more than welcome, especially constructive criticism!  
> Well, I hope you enjoy the story, which begins with this introductory chapter.

Moosely plc: for many years, this company was unknown to most, even to the local people of Furryth, the city where the business was established in 1959 by a student called Albert Moosely, who wanted to create linen clothes from the huge fields of flaxes that surrounded the local community. For decades, however, this was a small family-run company that only sold locally, due to the fact that Albert was a reserved individual, who just wanted to silently contribute to his town’s improvement and not sell his products all over the world. In fact, his city was suffering massive emigration due to the fact that it was located in a very isolated place that seemed to be kept out of the economic boom that was hitting the rest of the country: as a result, many people, especially the younger ones, had emigrated to find more job opportunities, otherwise they would have ended up in linen fields for the rest of their lives, which weren’t as profitable as other opportunities in the country. From 35.000 people at the end of the war, the population was plummeting: by 1959, it had hit 22.000 and was still dropping. With Albert, however, who came from a rich family, this emigration was slowed down, thanks to the many workers needed to process the flax into linen. He invested his money and his wits into the business, making it an innovative, eco-friendly (for the time), but local business, who sold local products at a price the elite could easily afford. Therefore, it counted on the richer classes, whose ancestors had made a fortune with their fields. This, as a result, was an obstacle to Albert’s plans, who wanted to guarantee equal rights to every animal that lived in the city. For this reason, he was forced to go against his ideas in order to keep his clients, until the 70s, where many young animals from the richer cities suddenly started moving to the town, so as to escape from the bustling cities and live closer to nature. This way, he found more support for his ideas and could easily put them in place without losing sales: he did that and the sales increased. Albert, however, didn’t want to expand his business, as it was created just to thank his city for making him grow properly, and not to make profits by selling outside of his town. However, it all changed in the late 90s, where, in the wake of the No-Global movement and the birth of the idea of sustainable development, the company, now lead by Albert’s daughter, Sarah, couldn’t pass out the opportunity to help not only the community, but the world, as well, since globalization had forced the local community to get in touch with the rest of the world. This idea was greatly supported by Sarah, who was an activist that stood even more for equality: her dream was to create a business where everyone, regardless of gender, race, sexual orientation, religion, etc., would be treated equally and would be able to express their personality freely. With the business that seemed to be made for this new customer awareness, the sales increased rapidly and more people moved to the city just to work in the business, including many who were persecuted for their ideas.  
This included 16-years-old (at the time) Matthew Vargsson, a brilliant student and handsome husky from Göteborg, who had moved to the country to study, or at least that was what he claimed. In reality, he’d run from his family because of his sexual orientation and acts: he was 100% gay and had been sure of it ever since he was 14. When he came out, he was ignored by his parents and friends, but, then, an accident happened which could’ve lead to possible charges that could have caused serious damage to Matthew’s family. So, even if a report never came, he was kicked out of the house. At school, he was also bullied for his sexual orientation, being called ugly names like “cocksucker”, “mouth-knotter”, and other names I’d prefer to omit, and teased in the changing rooms. So, he thought he would find a better situation in Furryth, but he was wrong: despite being one of the most progressive towns, he was still bullied in class the same way for his sexual orientation, but, this time, someone actually supported him: Aless Sotan, a local fox and the smartest of the class, mainly because he was also bullied for his psychological situation. In the first year together, whenever Matthew was bullied, Aless would stand up for him and use logical reasoning to contrast the bullies’ ignorant and stereotypical reasons. The same would happen whenever Aless was bullied. As a result, they became close friends and supported each other during tough times, especially when Aless was under immense pressure. They even started a friendly competition to see who was better, since both students’ marks were constantly exceptional. This alliance seemed to strengthen the two, who could now fight the bullies with words. As a matter of fact, during the second year together, the bullies were completely gone, since they were now afraid of the consequences they would have to face by bullying them: their brains put together could create brutal revenges. As the years went on, Matthew became more and more imposing with his classmates, especially the males, both physically and psychologically, unlike with the females, with whom he wasn’t as familiar and, as a result, didn’t feel like dominating them. After all, Matthew was 6’3” and, despite his slender build, his muscles were clearly there: they were not bulging, but they were nicely defined. In addition, he seemed to have some sort of a hypnotic flair with his sky-blue eyes and black hair, which fit perfectly between the ears and eyes on his black and white fur, who would subdue everyone who tried to oppose him. That was totally different to Aless, who would never even look his classmates in the face: after all, he’d been diagnosed with a psychological disorder for years now and he was certain that would never change. Despite that, he was great friends with a girl of his age, a smart vixen named Sandra Sorestant, who was the definition of “activist”; Matthew, on the other hand, preferred to go hunting for boys at the clubs on the nearby coastline (or in the mountains), getting them on his bed (and under his control), and then dropping them the following night. However, in the following years, he would have a quite stable relationship with Aless’ brother, Jack, who was 3 years older than Matthew. As a matter of fact, this would go on for many years, even though Matthew continued to pick up studs at the clubs and have a one night stand with them. In the meantime, Aless and Sandra became closer and closer, to the point of living together at his house with Jack, who would often spend the nights with Matthew. As the years went on, they (except for Jack, who started working immediately) all went to university, where they studied International Marketing in different years, and, eventually, the two most brilliant students, Aless and Matthew, were noticed by Moosely, who had the possibility to turn her business vision into reality by employing a mentally challenged fox and a gay husky, both of whom showed incredible talent: they were both proactive, very well-mannered and brilliant workers. This was later confirmed by the latter in particular, who proposed an idea that would then turn the business into a successful plc: investing in the Scandinavian market. After all, he had grown up there and knew really well the society over there: in particular, he knew fully well that the request for linen clothes was rising substantially in Sweden and the large faux fields in Furryth could easily meet the demand in Sweden. As a result, he proposed the idea to the CEO, who accepted, and asked Aless to do some market research, while he wrote a marketing plan based on Aless’ findings and looked at the marketing mix.  
“So, Matthew, I was thinking about setting up some sort of a shop in Jönköping, where...” Aless begun, without realizing the massive mispronunciation of the city’s name.  
That seemed to confuse Matthew. “Where?”  
“Jönköping…?” Aless mispronounced it again. “You know, the town where Agnetha was born…”  
“Ah, Jönköping!” exclaimed Matthew as he pronounced the city correctly. “We pronounce kö as sho.” He clarified.  
At least I made myself understood, Aless thought: both of them, like Sandra, loved ABBA so much. “Oh, I see… anyway…” he then continued explaining what he had found, motivating the choices of setting up just a shop and not a production site. “Even our main competitor, whose site seems to be outdated, imports faux from Belgium: we have to leave the production phase in Furryth and then export the products to the three big cities from…” Then, he remembered something. “Oh, there are no intercontinental flights to Jönköping from Furrica… But we can land in Stockholm and then distribute the products for Malmö and Göteborg from Jönköping, which certainly isn’t as expensive as Stockholm, I presume. But Stockholm, and the Uppsala area, too, host about 80% of our target. Then I think we should invest in Stockholm. Would that be fine for the budget?”  
Matthew thought about it for a moment, before answering with a “Yes, it would”.  
“Perfect. However, we need to show ourselves as hard-working, serious and eco-friendly, three characteristics that our country seems to lack in Sweden.”  
Matthew nodded. He felt they were about to have the same idea: “So, you mean that…” he indicated himself, smugly.  
“Yes, Matthew. You will be the face of the company in Sweden: you will be featured in all of our ads on TV and social media, where you will speak Swedish, since, if the people there see a fellow Swede, they will forget that we produce here. In other words, you’re like a stamp that guarantees the quality of our products, which are produced in an eco-friendly manner.”  
Matthew loved that idea: he was fully aware that, with his looks, he could easily attract thousands of potential customers in his home country, making the profits skyrocket, and, who knows, maybe find other studs to dominate. So, obviously, he agreed to the idea.  
“Perfect. Now…” Aless then continued sharing his findings and his proposals, all of which met Matthew’s approval.  
Afterwards, Matthew proposed the plan to the manager, who accepted it.

A few months later, the first results of the operation showed up: they were absolutely exceptional, even higher than the most optimistic of forecasts. The sales in Sweden were blowing and the operation had already become profitable in 3 months, 9 months earlier than other expectations. Aless, knowing that he had contributed to the success of the operation, was extremely happy. As a result, he was extremely motivated and kept performing exceptionally at work, which, in turn, lead to an important raise in the salary and a promotion: the latter, however, was rejected by Aless, as he didn’t have the personality to make important choices or lead a group. On the other hand, Matthew, who was given the same benefits, accepted them both, becoming the International Marketing Manager of Moosely plc. That gave an important boost to the confidence of the husky and, most importantly, put him in a very important position inside the company: considering that he was the mastermind behind the operation, he was in direct contact with the management and many speculated that he could be elected in the board of the management itself. As a result, he soon became an important figure inside the company and to many, including Aless, he became their superior. Yet, despite his promotion, he kept a fruitful and proactive relationship with Aless, treating him as an equal and allowing him to still call him “Matthew” (not “Mr. Vargsson”), unlike with the others co-workers, who didn’t receive the same treatment. Aless didn’t care at all, since he thought he was reserved a better treatment because of his fundamental contribution to the plan, which was way more important than the others’ combined. He cared more about Sandra’s well-being, since, in that period, she was extremely worried due to the disappearance of a person she knew in Ecamelt.  
“First, that researcher. Then, that student. Now, my friend! They all expressed their ideas, which were considered wrong by one of the most repressive dictatorships of the planet!” She would often complain. “Just expressing your opinions, as long as they are respectful of others, mustn’t be a crime!”  
“Sandra…” Aless would think about the words to try to make her feel better, but couldn’t find them. So, he would just gently place a paw on her shoulder and listen to her, just like she would do whenever he wanted to let off the pressure.  
“Why can’t the fucking government bring the ambassador back again!? Hypocritical fucks! We’re so tired of hearing that the truth will come out magically, put some fucking pressure against that dictatorship and… and…!” She would almost cry by saying that words over and over again. “I’ll keep protesting until the government understands that THE TRUTH IS WORTH MORE THAN FUCKING OIL!”  
“You’re right, Sandra. Show them your anger.” Aless would support her. He would then hug her and feel her tears flowing on him, just like it would happen with the roles switched. That’s why they loved each other: they were supportive of the other.  
Yet, in that period, there was someone who was even sadder and unsatisfied: Jack. He felt like he was lonely, with Aless always either working or supporting Sandra and, most importantly, Matthew always being far away from him. As far as he knew, Matthew was always travelling somewhere, either for work (like in Sweden) or for pleasure (like to the sea resort St. Grado or the mountain resort Foxine): while his partner would always send him pictures of wherever he was (and of himself), he felt like the physical presence of Matthew was missing. That was what he loved about him: his imposing presence, which released some sort of hypnotic flair; his eyes, which weren’t as nice from the pictures as in real life, where they were brighter than a clear day; his height, especially when he was standing over him, like a God looking down at the plebs; and so on. He could fully express his personality and freely move with Matthew, without having to hide his body or his poses. The same couldn’t be said for Aless, since his brother, despite being supportive, never really knew how to help him, due to the fact their personalities and worlds were incredibly different: Jack was an easy-going person, who preferred having fun, meeting new people in real life and being active on social media than staying at home and reading the daily newspaper (he was more of a “typical” fox, minus the intelligence that he seemed to lack a bit); Aless, on the other hand, was always thinking about the world around him, was always either alone or with Sandra or he was doing some activities that someone would define as “weird” (like looking at foreign license plates or determining where a car was from based on the retailer on the plate). As a result, you could define him as an “atypical” fox, minus the intelligence. They certainly were in good terms, but they weren’t able to discuss anything without showing different ideas: their worlds were miles apart, even their ideas of love. And that was why Jack loved Matthew: it certainly wasn’t for his wits, but, rather, for his incredible body, face and dominant personality. But he was gone and, now, he was forced to go back and hide his feminine nature to the others, since there was no one who would understand him any more.  
Soon after, though, he would regret missing Matthew and the time he was travelling…


	2. Chapter 1: Shining stars and seized treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Vargsson comes back from a successful travel and is ready to go back to his usual life with Jack. However, as the latter will soon discover, success isn't always a positive thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is effectively chapter 1, where the first key facts take place.

It was an unusually hot day in Furpolis, 100 miles away from Furryth. The sweltering heat, though, did not seem to bother Aless, Jack, and Sandra, who were driving to the McCloud International Airport, where a flight from Stockholm was expected to land within an hour. In that flight was Matthew, who was finally coming back from his last work trip in Sweden: he was extremely satisfied with how the trip had gone, since he had managed to get a much more favourable position for the company’s Swedish shop at a reasonable price. The husky smiled as he sat on his seat, feeling proud as he looked out of the window, where he recognized the mountains just east of the city: it wouldn’t be long before finally landing and going back to his typical life with the company and Jack, both of which were impatiently waiting for him. Speaking of Jack, he was lying on the back-seat of Sandra’s Fiat Panda, imagining the first thing he would do with Matthew: would he hug him, or would he kiss him on the cheeks first? And where would do they do that: inside the airport’s lounge, or in the airport’s parking, not far from their cars? These thoughts aroused Jack, as he imagined himself finally going back to the usual antics with Matthew on the latter’s massive king-sized bed and LED lights that could be regulated to make the atmosphere hotter. He couldn’t hold his horniness and cheekily touched himself as he felt the airport getting closer and closer.

Sandra seemed to notice Jack’s movements: “Jack, please don’t leave your… traces, shall I say, inside my Panda: I don’t want to clean up your sticky substance…”

“Don’t worry, girl. I won’t get to that point and, if I do, I will be more than happy to clean it myself.” Jack interrupted her, with a tone that clearly showed his arousal.

“Jack!” She sighed, annoyed. “You know perfectly that I don’t want that husky in my car! Not because he’s gay, but because…” she hesitated for a moment. “He bothers me… he creeps me out…”

“That’s because you don’t know him well. Or maybe you don’t want to be overthrown by him as…” he winked.

“Jack!” she screamed like an annoyed mother. “Will you listen to me!?” She wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “It’s just that… I don’t know…” she sighed. “I have this feeling he won’t be the same after all of these promotions and successful trips. That worries me, and I think it should worry you too…”

Jack didn’t seem to care too much about the words of the vixen: after all, Matthew had texted him each day, without showing any signs of change, so he thought she was simply over-thinking, like his brother would often do. “He hasn’t changed. I know him, so I’m certain he’ll still be the Matthew I love.”

“We’ll see…” Sandra concluded as she took the junction to the airport: there was only a mile left. “We’re almost there, boys.”

Jack sighed in relief: he was so tense and excited to see Matthew that he could barely control himself. His younger brother, on the other hand, was as cool as a cucumber, as he looked at the plates of the cars that were parked or drove past them. He didn’t care about the discussion between his girlfriend and his brother, his mind wasn’t inside the car, but, rather, outside of it, lost in the world of thoughts. Only Jack’s pat on his shoulder suddenly brought him back to reality: “Aren’t you excited, Al? Matthew is finally coming back!”

“Uh…” Aless quickly tried to find a proper answer that would satisfy his brother, panicking like a student caught looking at his phone and trying to make up an excuse. “Yeah… I’m happy he’s coming back…” In reality, he didn’t care in the slightest about Matthew coming back: he would only discuss job matters with him, so it didn’t make a difference whether they would discuss orally or through emails. As a matter of fact, maybe it was better to keep in touch by using emails, as that didn’t require as many social skills as in-person talking.

As he looked out of the window, he saw the airport getting closer and closer, underlining its size and complexity: Aless felt a bit overrun by the traffic between the different terminals and the thousands of anthropomorphic animals waiting for taxis, buses or planes. The airport was the perfect example of why Aless hated the city: busy, loud and with a lack of nature, all of which contrasted Furryth’s calmness, quietness and many parks.

Sandra felt lost, too. “Where is his car again?”

Jack, though, felt comfortable and knew the airport well enough. “From here, stay on the right-most lane and then, after a long turn, turn left at the first entrance you see: that’s P4. There, take the ticket and go towards the back, where his car should be parked. OK, now keep right.”

Sandra followed Jack’s instructions and arrived at the P4 parking. It was a small parking, located between what looked like two warehouses, in which only authorised personnel was allowed to enter. The signs with the big black paw with a red circle and a diagonal line crossing the circle, both of which were located at the entrances to the warehouses, seemed to confirm that. Aless felt uneasy, as he looked at the grey warehouses, which seemed to be underused: all of the lights were off, indicating there was no one inside. In addition, they were high enough that they would cover the sun, making it a dark and unpleasant place: a damaged sedan seemed to confirm his ideas. Towards the end, though, the sun seemed to come back, but it was blocked by a fence with barbed wire on top: that must’ve been the barrier between the small parking and the runway area. There, towards the centre, stood a white Tesla with a tow hitch and Swedish plates: YFF 621. As a plate expert, Aless was fully aware that it was Matthew’s car.

“There, park it there.” Jack indicated. Sandra followed Jack’s request.

The three got out of the car almost simultaneously. The air was surprisingly cold and damp, despite the hot day, and, coupled with the darkness, it was enough to make Aless shiver.

“Why… brr… why did he park it here?” He asked Jack, shivering.

“It’s because it’s a nice, hidden parking, away from people’s sight. While waiting for the plane, Matthew would sometimes spread his ass and sit on his car’s tow hitch, achieving pleasure. I do that, too.” He answered, making it look like the most normal thing in the world.

"So that’s what it’s for", Aless remarked sarcastically in his head, while showing a face of disgust.

Soon, they got out of the underused parking and walked on the pavement for about 300 yards, before finally reaching the entrance: unlike the warehouses, which seemed old and outdated, the main entrance of the airport was wide, new and clean, indicating that it had been renovated not too long before. The revolving doors at the entrance and exit were crossed by countless animals, who wore many different outfits: some were wearing t-shirts and shorts, indicating that they were going on holiday; others, on the other hand, were wearing suits and elegant ties, indicating a trip for work. Matthew should have been, at least in theory, in the latter category.

The three got in the doors and easily entered the airport, which was bustling with voices echoed by the wide spaces of the main hall. While Aless felt uneasy due to the sounds that overrun his brain, Sandra admired the new and renovated interior: a clean, rectangle room, with wide TV screens showing the arrivals and departures hanging from the columns. Not far from the columns were clear indicators for the terminals, ticket machines and toilets. The real highlight, though, were the massive screens showing the incoming departures and arrivals of at least 75 flights. Jack looked at the top of the “Arrivals” screen, where he found what he was looking for: “PAW Flight 926, from Stockholm, expected to land in 5 minutes.”

Jack immediately smiled as he read that: only 5 minutes before his linjal would finally be back to enjoy some time with him. In fact, it had been so long without him that he couldn’t even remember what he had done the day before Matthew left!

“Let’s go to baggage claim! Let’s go to baggage claim!” he exclaimed like a child as he tugged Sandra’s and Aless’ arms.

“Jeez, Jack...” Aless rolled his eyes in frustration: it would take at least 15 minutes before Matthew would claim his baggage. Nonetheless, the three went to the front of the “baggage claim” area and waited patiently… expect for Jack, who really wanted to see Matthew again.

10 minutes passed and, finally, the first passengers showed up: many of them were huskies and they included families from both countries, but Matthew wasn’t one of them. A few other anthros followed, including a couple of foxes, wolves and even a reindeer, but Matthew still didn’t show up. However, it was only a matter of time: finally, between the last passengers, Matthew Vargsson materialized from the long hall into the baggage claim area.

“LINJAL!” Jack immediately lunged at Matthew as he was grabbing his luggage. The two fell on the ground with a thud, as the former hugged the latter tightly, squishing him between his body and the floor. The other passengers looked surprised, while one seemed to hint disgust.

“I’m so glad you’re back! I needed you so much!” Jack said as he kissed Matthew’s right cheek.

“That’s great, that’s great… just let me grab my luggage, pup.” Matthew said with a slightly annoyed tone. “Once we get home, you’ll get your pleasure.” He then smiled as he moved Jack away and went to get his suitcase.

Aless and Sandra waited for them at a distance, as if to show they didn’t know them.

“Ms. Sorestant, Aless, I have returned successfully.” Matthew changed his tone and became formal, as he shook his paws with the two. His grip was firm, like a true Swede. “I am happy to hear you have been performing fantastically while I was away, Aless. So glad to have you as a colleague.” He smiled towards Aless as he put a paw on his shoulder.

“Well… thanks…” Aless muttered, embarrassed and surprised to receive compliments: he didn’t know what else to say.

“Tomorrow, once we go back to Moosely, I will communicate the details of the operation. Now, let’s go home and have some rest, shall we?”

Matthew led them all out of the airport and back to the parking. Once there, Matthew opened the passenger’s seat of his Tesla and looked at Jack.

“After you.” Matthew cordially said as he asked the older fox to get in the passenger’s seat.

Jack, who could barely hold himself, immediately went into the seat, excited. Matthew then got in his car and started driving off. Aless and Sandra, who got in her Panda, left the parking right after them. The two cars got on the highway, not distant from each other.

Inside the Tesla, Jack was sitting on the passenger’s seat and couldn’t hide his arousal and happiness to see Matthew again.

“So… I’d imagine you’re pretty excited to get back on my bed, pup.” Matthew smiled as he rubbed Jack’s bulge, in order to find the erection he was expecting from Jack.

“Yeah…” Jack moaned as he felt Matthew’s strong paws rubbing his bulge. “…linjal.”

“Very good… pup.” Matthew remarked as he looked at the road. They didn’t speak for the rest of the trip, as they both wanted to get down to it as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, in the Panda, Aless was looking at the surroundings and could see the valley where Furryth was in the distance. Suddenly, his phone started to ring; Aless, surprised, looked at who he was calling: it was a colleague… why would a colleague call at such a time? He rejected the call.

“Who was it, Aless?” Sandra asked, while still looking at the road.

“Nothing… a colleague…”

“Why didn’t you answer? It could have been important work matters.” Sandra noted.

“I’ve told them already that, if it’s important, they should email me, not phone me. Whenever they call, it’s usually for random stuff or to invite me to useless events.” Aless answered harshly. “They pretend to know me, but they don’t, for fuck’s sake!”

“Aless…,” Sandra said softly. “They aren’t perfect, they sometimes forget you’re special…” she wanted to sound reassuring and supportive, succeeding in doing so.

“Yeah… you’re right…” Aless gave in. “I’m too harsh with the others and even myself. Sometimes, I wish I were as relaxed as Jack, you know… if there’s one thing I envy of him, that is his lack of anxiety and stress… sometimes, especially regarding work. But, then again… it is necessary to keep everything under control, so… you have to be ready for everything… and work hard to guarantee a great life in the long-term.”

“I know it’s hard to keep up such a performance, but I know that you can do it… and, most importantly, you can find the perfect balance between work, fun and relax… and you’re pretty good at it: when I first met you, I remember you were such a stoic… now you’re much more relaxed than you were back then. I know you can do it, Aless, I know it.” She then put a paw on Aless’ shoulder. “This is why I love you, Aless: you’re a star that is hard to find, but, once found, it is the most beautiful of them all.”

Aless smiled at her girlfriend after that compliment: it was true, he had greatly improved ever since his school days, where his rigorous stoicism was leading him on the wrong path. He certainly wasn’t an outgoing person, but he was way more open than he was a few years earlier, while still keeping up a fantastic performance and producing excellent results at work. With a smile on his muzzle, he looked back out of the car window, where he could identify the mountains surrounding the Furryth Valley: a valley 10 miles wide, which hosted Furryth, a series of villages and the massive flax fields, while the mountains, at first round and short, would then become rocky and steep and host ski resorts, where Matthew would often go to in the winter to ski.

The two cars were separated when they took their respective junctions: the Panda took the “Furryth S” junction, since the Sotan household was located in the southern outskirts of the city, while the Tesla went on to “Furryth N”, since Matthew’s house was located in the northern area of the city. In particular, his suburban house stood right next to the river Doggone, about 500 ft from the closest house: it was white with a black roof and had two floors, the first of which contained a massive living room and a kitchen, while the second contained Matthew’s bedroom, two bathrooms and a balcony that looked into his green garden, which had a massive tree in the middle, cured grass, a swimming pool and two sheds. All of the rooms, excluding the sheds, also had colourful LED lights, which could be regulated and switched to create atmospheres. Jack knew this house by heart, as he had been there so often to spend some nights with Matthew: he could easily recall the times they had spent together in the sheds, the bedroom, the basement and the bathrooms. Finally, after two whole weeks, he could relive that happy moments.

The car pulled into the driveway and the two occupants got out. The air quickly became hot and heavy, indicating a sultry day. Jack really couldn’t wait to take off his clothes: the heat from the atmosphere and from Matthew was almost too much to handle.

They quickly got inside the house and, as soon as they stepped in, they took off all their unnecessary clothes, leaving only their tight and revealing underwear on. They quickly tossed them aside and both lied on Matthew’s big white sofa, with Matthew taking the inside and Jack the outside of the sofa.

“Wanna watch some TV, pup~?” Matthew asked Jack.

Jack almost didn’t hear the question, as his senses were already on the run: he could feel Matthew’s bulge touching his butt.

“...Yeah...” he said in a rush, as the senses started to get the better of him. “What do you wanna watch, linjal?”

“Anything in the top left drawer: that’s where the goooooood~ stuff is.” Matthew answered with a smooth tone while smiling.

Jack took a while to get up, purposely pushing back a little bit before finally getting up and looking at what stood in front of the sofa: a smart TV with drawers surrounding it. The TV was connected to a DVD and VHS player and a couple of video game consoles. Jack opened the drawer on the top-left and immediately understood what Matthew meant: in that drawer stood all of the R-18 DVDs and VHS that Matthew owned. The drawer was almost filled with R-18 material, ranging from well-known movies to more obscure ones, from old cassettes to the newest releases. Jack looked at the titles and covers of the movies, most of which were pretty explicit.

“Got any particular requests, linjal?” Jack asked Matthew.

“Yeah, actually. A movie where the protagonist is a…” he smiled as he pointed his finger downwards.

Jack immediately understood what he meant and picked up a series of DVDs with a common cover, indicating a saga. He then gave the group of DVDs to Matthew.

“You know me well, pup.” Matthew smiled as he looked at the cover, which featured a familiar Dalmatian. “The complete saga of the horniest sub there has ever been!” read the subtitle. “Let’s watch the first one, pup. Put it in.”

Jack immediately obeyed and put the first DVD in the player: he also grabbed the remote and, once the DVD loaded, he clicked “Begin Movie”. Following that, he got back in the same position he was on earlier.

As you would expect from that kind of movie, it made both Matthew and Jack incredibly horny. During the movie, Matthew grabbed Jack and made him lie against him, as he teasingly rubbed his bulge on his partner’s butt. “You want it all, don’t you, pup~?” Matthew kept teasing Jack during the movie.

However, the teasing seemed to be too much for Jack: his excitement, coupled with the movie playing and the teasing, was enough to make him release into his underwear, before leaking into the carpet and parquet below.

Matthew noticed it and immediately paused the movie. “What did I tell you about coming without permission, pup?” That sentence, which would often be pronounced with a seductive tone, sounded different than what Jack was used to. “Go clean this mess up, pup, or you will be punished.” Once again, the voice seemed to lack the seductiveness.

Nonetheless, Jack didn’t notice the tone difference and went to grab a roll of toilet paper, as, sometimes, he was allowed to use it: he easily cleaned the mess on the parquet, but the one on the black faux fur carpet seemed to be pasted to it.

“Linjal, I can’t get it off the carpet… what should I do…?” Jack asked, embarrassed. In reality, he knew what to do, but something held him back.

Matthew suddenly got up from the sofa and remarked with a furious tone: “Lick it, you stupid slut! Did the weeks where I was absent seriously brainwash you!?”

Jack immediately felt his horniness disappearing: the word Matthew had used was by far the worst one he could use… and, by the tone, he meant it. He got on all fours on the carpet and started clearing the white mess with his tongue. The faux fur, though, got in the way and, for that reason, he spat.

Matthew, now, was fuming with rage: “Three months… THREE! FUCKING! MONTHS! Did you seriously fucking forget everything!? Did I seriously waste THREE MONTHS of my sexual life to raise a sex slave THAT FORGETS EVERYTHING IN TWO WEEKS!?” He was screaming, screaming in anger. “You, Jack Sotan, are just a TOY, a TOY that requires constant maintenance to perform properly… you’re not just a slut, you’re WORSE than one. I don’t have time to waste raising you again as a slave, I can easily get someone from the clubs and subdue him in no time, while also enjoying myself. NOT WITH YOU, THOUGH! NOT ANY MORE!”

Jack just stood there, tears flowing into his eyes: Matthew’s screams hit him straight in his heart, damaging it for good… The person he loved the most and with whom had shared the best times of his life was now hurting him in the worst possible way… that was not the Matthew he knew, that was not the Matthew he wanted… He would’ve never behaved that way before travelling… Sandra’s words echoed in his brain: "I have this feeling he won’t be the same after all of these promotions and successful trips", "I have this feeling he won’t be the same after all of these promotions and successful trips", "I have this feeling he won’t be the same after all of these promotions and successful trips…" Matthew had changed in the worst possible way… Work had ruined his partner, it had made him greedy… Yet, Jack felt like he was the problem: he got scolded because he came too early and didn’t recall how to properly clean up… Tears dropped on the dreaded carpet, as he kneeled towards Matthew.

“Please… Linjal…” he begged with a heart-broken voice.

Matthew, however, was insensible: “GET OUT, YOU QUICK CUNT! GET OUT AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAME! Get your clothes and GET OUT OF HERE! Or else…” He was growling. “Or else I’ll WHIP YOU DOWN TO YOUR FLESH… and you’ll… Oh, boy, will you bleed! And you will clean up THAT, TOO!”

Jack gasped back in fear, as he was fully aware of the extent he was going to get hurt if he didn’t leave the house as requested. Crying, he quickly got back in his clothes and run through the front door, violently closing it as he got outside.

The sultry atmosphere outside had become incredibly cold for Jack, even colder than what was, at that moment, his former partner. The street, which wasn’t kissed by the sun due to the tall trees on the sides of the road, looked dark and hostile, while the nearby river was sounding like a threatening growl. Jack felt weak, threatened and exposed to any eventual attacks, which would have simply finished his destruction. They wouldn’t have hurt that much, because nothing could hurt more than Matthew’s words… Once again, he had been insulted for being himself, for something he couldn’t control: that time, it was his hormones.

“Why… why do the others expect perfection from you and complete self-control, to the point of having to suppress your personality and becoming a fake?” Jack muttered as his tears fell on the asphalt of Night Rd. That was certainly not the first time he was treated that way for being himself, as the memories of school came back to him… He recalled the time he was beaten outside of school one fateful December morning by two deers, who were bullying him for his personality. That had been the start of a series of painful days, where his self-esteem had plummeted and he hated himself for who he was: a fox with a feminine personality, a fact he certainly couldn’t change. In that days, he had seriously considered ending it all, as his prospects weren’t bright, at all: either he had to suppress the main characteristics of his personality and of himself (such as the way he talked, the way he moved, etc.), or he had to keep taking beatings and receiving insults for freely expressing himself. Whatever it was, he was certainly going to suffer, so what was the point of continuing to live? That was the question he had often asked himself during that dark days, until… Until Matthew had arrived and silenced the bullies by taking the hits and protecting Jack from bullying, just like Matthew was protecting Aless. At that point, Jack had immediately fallen in love with Matthew, as if to thank him for defending him from the bullies. Matthew had been the boy he had always dreamed of… But now, he was just as brutal and evil as those bullies.

With these thoughts in mind, Jack began walking away from his ex-lover’s house, towards the little bridge on the river Doggone. He looked at the water, which was flowing calmly, and estimated its depth… and the height of the bridge. Both resulted in low figures, not ideal for Jack’s dark intentions…

Suddenly, his phone vibrated, indicating a message. He checked it… and it came from "Linjal"… Jack didn’t know what to think: was he apologizing, or was he going to hurt him further?

As he would quickly discover, the answer was the latter: the messages sounded firm and incredibly serious.

“Listen up, pup.” The first message read.

“Tell Aless and Sandra that we’ve just broken up. Do not add any further details, understood?” The second message read.

Jack growled as he read these messages: Matthew decided to dump him and, now, he pretended that he would still serve him!? What an arrogant prick!

Jack was about to write these words in the textbox, until something stopped him: another message.

“Or else…” It simply read. Nothing followed, as if Matthew was looking for something to use as a threat. For a minute, nothing happened.

“What’cha got, you son of a bitch!?” Jack growled at the phone, as if Matthew could hear him.

What followed, though, made all of his rage turn into fear and anxiety.

Below the “Or else…” message, a picture had materialized in front of his eyes. A picture that didn’t feature neither Matthew nor Jack.

That was a picture of Aless Sotan, wearing nothing but boxers, standing on the sand of St. Grado. Judging by the pose Aless had in the picture, he clearly wasn’t aware that a picture of him was being taken. This non-consensual picture was also accompanied by words that would struck fear in anyone who knew Aless: “Or else he gets it.”

Jack felt weak, started trembling and his fur stood up. He had to hold himself on the side of the bridge, as he felt his brain and heart stop for a moment. “What have I done?” he asked himself as he panted loudly from his mouth. “Shit, what have I done?” He repeated as he put his paw on his forehead, trying to cover his fear from whoever was going to find him in that state. “Why!? Why did I love Matthew in the first place? Why did I spit that fucking faux fur? Why did I dare to oppose that prick!?” Jack started blaming himself for what he had caused: not only had he severely hurt himself by losing his lover, now Aless was unwillingly involved in the last matter he wanted to push his brother into. The last thing he had ever wanted was to involve Aless in the relationship between him and Matthew, in a world Aless certainly wasn’t familiar with. How was he going to react in that different world, the world that Jack and Matthew had created, where physical love and inequality ruled, instead of the psychological love and relationship that Aless and Sandra had built? These thoughts seriously bothered Jack: he thought that Aless certainly wasn’t ready to bear what Matthew had in store for him, even if he knew fully well that Aless was a bottom to Sandra, just like him to Matthew. The incredibly delicate personality of Aless could easily fall apart with the brutal psychological games that Matthew knew how to play.

At that point, it became clear to Jack that it was better to follow Matthew’s instructions and not tell Aless about the threats: Aless was already a very anxious fox, constantly on the edge; telling him that a vicious predator was lurking and ready to pounce him for the predator’s pleasure was probably going to lead to catastrophic consequences. However, how was his brother going to find out? His brother had never been approached by a male interested in him! He wouldn’t have picked up the subtle signs typical of flirting… he would probably discover it in the worst possible way… but was telling a viable option? No, neither option was, he had to reflect.

With that, he reached Aless’ phone number and pressed “Call” on his phone.

He waited a little bit, before hearing the voice of his brother coming from the other end of the phone.

“Hey, Jack. Weren’t you enjoying some “free”… maybe not so free… time with Matthew?” Aless began, clearly using an unusually relaxed tone.

“Look, Al… Something’s… something’s gone wrong. Come pick me up, please, I’m on Night Rd.”

“What… what happened?” Aless asked, his tone now switching to his usual worried tone.

“I’ll tell you everything in the car. Just… just come here and pick me up.”

“OK, I’ll tell Sandra and will be on my way. See you in about… 10 minutes.”

“OK, Al. See you then. Bye.”

“Bye.”

And with that, Jack lied against the side of the bridge and curled himself up, hiding the tears that were forming on his eyes and starting to drop on his muzzle. He hid his tears with his arms and sobbed silently, guilty for what he had done to Aless: his brother was smart and suspicious, so he was going to find out, one way or the other.

What was certain, though, was that Aless was in trouble due to him and Matthew. An innocent was going to pay the price for their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is currently undergoing a revision process. It will be uploaded soon. It will focus on Aless Sotan


	3. Chapter 2: Two Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As many should know by now, Aless Sotan can live a wide range of emotions in one day, ranging from maximum empathy to pure anger. Some will learn that the hard way.

“I knew it.”

That was the reaction from Sandra when her boyfriend told her what Jack had said to him on the telephone. Three words that were expressed with the typical tone of someone who had seen the disaster coming, even if they didn’t want to accept it. The only moment someone would wish to be wrong.

Aless couldn’t agree more: it certainly hurt him hearing Jack speaking with a voice that showed heartbreak and pure sadness. Even if he knew he wasn’t able to help Jack, due to the distance between their two worlds, Aless wanted to show his compassion, but he would often step back, as his way of expressing it was often misunderstood. The only thing he could do to help Jack, at that moment, was obviously picking him up.

As a result, Aless got dressed and picked up the keys of his Nissan Leaf. Before he went to the garage, though, Sandra stopped him by placing herself in front of Aless.

“I’m coming, too.”

At that point, Aless remembered the rule that there was between him and Sandra: whenever he would drive, then Sandra would always be with him. This was done for two reasons: 1. To control Aless whenever he would have a meltdown while driving, as having him furious with his paws on the wheel could lead to harmful road rage incidents, and 2. To ensure Aless wouldn’t have a panic attack while driving, especially on busy roads. That had already happened once, where Aless had to pull over as he felt weak, due to the fact that the busy street, with cars moving at different speeds, would make him claustrophobic. In this case, Aless felt like this rule had to be broken, just for once: seeing Sandra would only make Jack feel worse and would have him blame himself even more, since Sandra had warned him of Matthew’s changed behaviour.

However, as he was about to object to Sandra’s intervention, he decided to give in and have Sandra accompany him to pick up Jack. He was fully aware that, like him, she was stubborn on certain things, and that was one of them. But who could blame her, she was doing it to protect Aless from himself. Also, Aless wasn’t used to opposing himself to Sandra: he would always satisfy her, as long as he wouldn’t be hurt.

For that reason, the two went to the garage, entered Aless’ Leaf and left, heading towards Night Rd, where Jack was waiting.

The roads of Furryth were all lovely: a series of suburban roads stood at the sides of each street, even the more central ones, where families, retired furs, singles, and couples all lived happily. Trees stood at the side of each road, giving them photo-worthy sceneries in spring, summer and autumn. Furryth was a calm and relaxing place, not far from the sea and from the mountains: for many, that was paradise. Except for Jack, who had always dreamed of running away from that town, but, for one reason or the other, he always found himself back in Furryth, a place that certainly was more relaxing than lively.

Anyway, the Leaf with the two sweethearts drove through the mostly empty streets, as it was early August and many furs had gone on holiday to the nearby resorts. Aless had no problems driving, everything went smoothly.

Once they arrived on Night Rd, the couple immediately spotted Jack sitting on the bridge, hiding his face and muzzle with his red and brown arms. He clearly was covering himself, he didn’t want to show his sadness. His presence stood out from the otherwise empty road.

The Leaf pulled over right in front of Jack and waited for him to notice it. After a few minutes, he did, and he immediately recognized as Aless’ car.

“C’mon, Jack, get in. We’re getting you back home.” Sandra said encouragingly as she lowered the window.

“Yeah… I’m… I’m coming…” Jack responded with a flat, deep voice: a complete contrast from his usual lively voice.

Jack slowly stood up as he kept hiding his eyes, only showing his red and white muzzle. The snout, though, was enough to show Jack’s real emotional state. He then slowly walked the two steps between the wall of the bridge and the car, before slowly opening the back door and getting in, grunting. As he sat, he looked at the floor of the car, where his paws stood. He kept looking at the floor as he put on his seatbelt and the car started to drive off. The silent electric car respected the silence, which lasted for about two blocks.

A sigh from Jack broke it: Aless understood he could start asking Jack the tough questions.

“So… Jack, what happened?” Aless also sighed before asking.

“We’ve… we’ve broken up…” Jack sobbed as he muttered these words. “…and… and it was my fault…” the sobbing increased as Jack continued. “I’m… I’m worthless…”

“Jack, you know that’s not the case!” Aless tried to sound reassuring. “If you tell us what happened, we will help you. It’s him that’s missing out on such a treasure!”

“Oh… oh, no… he used me enough… he… he seized it all…” Jack muttered, as he tried to breath in through the nose, which was all blocked.

“Jack, that’s not true! You shouldn’t say things like that!” Sandra intervened, legitimately worried. “You should tell us what happened.”

Silence followed, only interrupted with a few attempts by Jack to inhale through the nose.

“We understand… this is tough… please, tell us when you’re ready to share the experience…” Sandra said.

Jack’s response, though, was unexpected: his eyes closed sharply, his teeth gritted and Jack bent towards the door, as if he had been hit by a sudden painful stimulus. His mouth then moved, but no sound came out. Sandra, though, picked up two words from the silent movement of the mouth: I can’t.

I can’t. That was not something that Jack would say in such a situation: as far as she knew from Aless, Jack would silently nod, or just softly say “OK”. That words, coupled with the strange movement, made Sandra notice that Jack wasn’t simply hiding something: he was forced to hide it.

This is serious, then, Sandra thought as she looked back on the road. Aless, obviously, didn’t notice the movement as he was focusing on the road.

The rest of the trip only consisted of some silent sobbing from Jack and his attempts to inhale from his nose. As they arrived home, Aless got out of the car first and helped Jack get out of his car, while Sandra was unlocking the house. Aless wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders and accompanied his brother to the door that connected the garage to the Sotan household. Jack kept looking down, his eyes shut with the pain and his muzzle showing an almost constant frown. The two brothers reached the older one’s bedroom, where Jack lied on his bed. Aless also lied down and hugged him tightly for some minutes. The silence was the only spectator to the supportive action Aless was giving.

“If you need our help, feel free to call me or Sandra.” Aless said, a few minutes later, as he left his brother’s bedroom.

“OK… I will.” Jack simply answered in a numb tone, though that seemed to hint thankfulness.

Aless closed the door to his brother’s bedroom, before heading to the bedroom he and Sandra shared. There, Aless lied on the bed and sighed hard.

“Do you know how to deal with break-ups?” Aless asked Sandra from his usual, unique position.

“I’ve never experienced one, so I don’t know exactly how he feels.” Sandra began. “However, I think the best thing to do is to let him fully express his feelings, as long as they aren’t harmful to him. We also need to show that we’re there for him and that we aren’t judging him for what happened.”

“Yeah, but… how can we find a balance? If we show ourselves too much, he’ll think we are judging him.” Aless asked.

“Hmmm… I would have to say you should simply show signs of affection every time you show up. Give him a hug, hold his paws, etc, while remaining silent. An act is much stronger than simple words.”

“You’re right…” Aless noted as he felt like he had done the right thing. “Now… it’s, what? 4 p.m.?” Aless asked himself as he looked at his phone, with a selfie of him, Sandra and Jack at Foxine Lakes acting as background. “What should we do?”

“Honestly…” Sandra sighed. “I’m not in the mood for anything. I think we should just let the day finish.”

Aless nodded: he could clearly feel the negative atmosphere, which almost felt like a mourning atmosphere. As a result, he spent the rest of the day surfing the Internet and listening to soothing music, while Sandra wrote her feelings on a diary she kept. Aless had always been curious to know the contents of that diary, but Sandra had warned him that he would be sexually punished if he had. Even though Aless was attracted by the feeling of helplessness, submission and the curiosity of discovering what Sandra had in store for him, his typical and rational accustoming to the rules would often get the better of his emotions.

Nothing else happened on that fateful day: they had dinner, with Jack barely eating anything, the sweethearts supported Jack as much as they could, and they all went to sleep, wanting to leave a sad day behind.

Aless, unsurprisingly, had trouble falling asleep: his brain was racing with thoughts, most of which centred around Jack and his relationship with him. Had he always done enough to support his brother? No, maybe he could’ve done better… Jack certainly had… For the first time in his life, Aless felt the incredible urge to sleep with his brother. That had never happened in their lives: ever since they were young, they had always slept in different bedrooms and, even after their parents’ death 6 years earlier due to a carbon monoxide intoxication at a friend’s house, they had moved on with their lives in two different directions: Aless took the “psychological love” path, while Jack preferred the “physical love” one. That had already been enough to create a rift in their lives, and their different sexualities only exacerbated that distance, which was best represented by the bed: the bed, where most sexual activities would take place.

However, that day was different: the bed couldn’t represent their different sexual ideals any more. Instead, it had to represent the shelter from evil, a place where to put all of your problems aside and prepare for the next day, in the hopes of deleting that negative thoughts. The shelter, however, could only be completed with the support of a close anthro: a brother, in that case. If Jack couldn’t build the shelter, then Aless would be the one to build it, in a way that Jack would feel fully comfortable. After all, he was the only close anthro Jack still had.

With that in mind, at midnight, he silently left his bed and slowly reached Jack’s bedroom, opening the door with care. In the darkness, he could easily make out the wardrobes, computer, and bed, where Jack was lying, with only his underwear on, in a fetal position.

Aless could hear sobbing: that was enough to make his heart sink… For how long had Jack been sobbing? 8 hours, at least. 8 hours… and he still had tears to release. How much pain had he held during his life? Why did he always hide it under his easy-going, friendly personality? Aless didn’t cry, but he felt really bad. As a result, he slowly approached the bed and silently sat on the side, waiting for Jack to notice him.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” Jack asked with the numb tone he’d displayed earlier. Then, a sob followed.

“Jack… I’m sorry…” were the only words that Aless muttered with an even number tone, which clearly showed his heartbreak, even if no tears were dropping from his eyes into his snout. To Jack’s surprise, then, Aless got behind him, placed himself into the same fetal position and wrapped his paws around Jack’s body, just below his pecs, ensuring that most of their bodies would be in contact.

Despite the heat of that summer night causing both to feel warm, despite having never slept with his brother in a common bedroom, despite everything… Aless wanted to stay there: Aless wanted to ensure that his brother’s back was fully in contact with his chest… He was going to act as the shelter, he was going to take all of his brother’s unhappiness away and into him… After all, he’d dealt with so much anxiety, he was used to it. He was doing that to repay Jack for the lack of support he claimed to have given over the years.

Now locked in that position, Jack suddenly felt a wave hit him… a wave that washed all of his worries and negative thoughts away. That wave was Aless, his younger brother… Aless was giving him… happiness? Happiness? From his anxious, suspicious and stoic brother? How…? But that didn’t matter, because he felt happy. He felt the genuine warmth from Aless’ care and brotherly love: Aless’ snout on his shoulder, Aless’ chest on his back and Aless’ legs against his… the support and the genuine care were being transmitted from these three channels (Aless had ensured that there wouldn’t be a fourth, as he’d purposely moved his butt behind to avoid a contact between his underwear and his brother’s)… and Jack loved it. Not in a sexual way, but in a genuine way, which would probably be implanted in his brain for the rest of his life. Matthew and his other boyfriends had never given him such a feeling of shelter, warmth and safety… in the end, most of his memories of them were painful: break-ups, fights, cheating, etc. Aless, on the other hand, was giving him a different type of love, a love that wasn’t based on temporary pleasure, but on mutual support, which had nothing to do with sex and gave happiness, not simple pleasure. Maybe it was time to change what he was looking for… all of his worries were gone, even those that had been attacking him up until that point!

Aless was also happy to stay in that position: he felt like he could perceive his brother’s real emotions, creating a strong emotional bond, based on trust and transparency, where they could discuss anything, even things that the other would probably never experience. A type of relationship only Sandra had given him. He’d finally repaid his debt with Jack, and he felt thankful.  
With these thoughts, the two fell asleep and stayed in that position for the whole night.

The following day, Aless and Jack were woken up by Sandra, who had found them sleeping in that position: she didn’t ask any questions, as seeing Jack and Aless happy made her feel good enough. They were brothers, after all, and their bulges were normal, so it clearly wasn’t sexual: it was simple brotherly support.

“Good morning, sleepy brothers!” Sandra announced like a mother to wake them up, with a lively and happy tone. “Time to leave the bed!”

The two brothers both groaned as they slowly moved out of their position, with their furs smelling awful. The stench reached Sandra, who showed a disgusted face.

“Gosh, boys! You really need a shower.”

“I’m going first: I have to go to work today.” Aless said.

“All right, Al!” Jack happily said.

They have never been so lively with each other, Sandra thought, smiling, as she saw the two brothers laughing, smiling and joking. Then, she looked at Aless, who headed for the shower, and her muzzle showed an even bigger smile: he was quite a special fox and that’s why she loved him. He’d managed to shoo all of Jack’s unhappiness away and wanted to enjoy the moment, since she knew fully well that, eventually, one of the two would run into Matthew again. Without that greedy husky prick, there was much more authentic happiness in that household. Power really makes us more greedy and worse… unless it’s agreed, I guess… She reflected, while also justifying her top position in the relationship with Aless.

After showering and getting dressed, the younger fox walked to work, as he only lived 15 minutes away from Moosely Plc.

Moosely Plc was located just outside of Furryth, in an area where the last houses gave place to the massive faux fields that allowed the production of linen clothes. A 360° view of the fields and the mountains surrounded the white building that hosted Moosely Plc, which was massive: it was about 4 stores high and it looked like a cube, indicating that it had been recently renovated. The shadow the building would cast on the visitor was almost frightening, as it took up all of the northern parking area, leaving it in almost permanent darkness. That was because the sun had to reach the solar panels located on the roof and in the surrounding areas, which were enough to power the sustainable production cycle that Sarah Moosely had developed and even a few houses around the building. In the parking area stood many cars, almost exclusively electrical cars that were charging: that was one of the many projects that had been developed by Sarah a few months prior, with the monetary inflow from the Scandinavian sales. Not far was also the entrance to the warehouse, where many tractors from the surrounding fields and a few lorries/trucks would unload their raw materials, which would then be used to create the clothes.

Aless walked through the front door, which was a revolving door, and entered the reception, which he knew by heart, at that point: lovely white and blue square tiles, which were placed on a chessboard pattern, with LED lights that gave the reception a modern feel. Vending machines stood on both vertical sides, not far from 7 chairs and a series of bins that indicated how to recycle. By entering through the front door, you would be greeted with a glassed box, where the receptionist would look at you with a smile and welcome you to Moosely plc.

Aless headed to the reception, where he showed his ID, even though it wasn’t necessary, as Aless, despite his personality, was a very recognizable face in the building. He then headed towards the door that led to the Marketing offices, where he scanned his ID: the door immediately opened and allowed him in. After walking in a hall, with different offices both on the left and on the right (and even one at the end of the hall), he entered his: the last one on the right, which was right next to the Marketing Manager’s office.

As Aless closed the door and got ready to leave his stuff on a chair, he admired his office again: a PC with two chairs in front of the window, where he would be kissed by the sun during the day; bookshelves in front of the door, where Aless would leave a copy of his enquiries and researches; etc. It was a typical, wide office for one worker.

As he started to settle and turned on the PC, Aless heard a knock on the door.

“Yeah, come in.” Aless said rapidly, as he took out his stuff from the office bag he was carrying.

As the door opened, a familiar husky entered, wearing a black tie and a black smoking: Matthew Vargsson.

“Well, well, well, looks like the best market researcher is back!” Matthew exclaimed in a warm and excited tone, as he closed the door and lied on it with his left arm and side, showing a smirk. “How have things been, Aless?”

Aless had expected such a behaviour from Matthew: with him, the Marketing Manager was informal and much more relaxed, since they had always been on good terms and Aless had always been considered a fundamental part for the Scandinavian plan. As it was typical of Aless, he didn’t reciprocate such a warm tone, instead showing his typical, flat tone. That time, though, Aless felt a bit colder: What happened between you and Jack? Aless thought as he really wanted an answer. However, he didn’t feel asking the fateful question, as he knew he wouldn’t have gotten much from Matthew: just generic answers.

So, without looking at Matthew, Aless answered while putting his stuff on the desk. “Pretty good: the conversion rate is slowly rising, and the average time spent on our website is also pretty high, about 5 minutes… It is clear that many are scanning our site, so we should expect a series of purchases in the next few days.”

“That’s nice to hear!” Matthew said as he approached Aless, who was now sitting on his chair. “Got any more news?”

As he asked that question, the husky bended slightly to Aless’ height and placed both of his paws on the chair’s right armrest and got closer to Aless’ right shoulder with his face. “I’ve got quite a bit of news to tell.” Matthew added with a very relaxed tone, as he used the grip on the armrest to reach Aless’ shoulder and place his face along it, with his left cheek now in full contact with Aless’ shoulder.

“Personal space…!” Aless grunted with an irritated tone: that was not the first time he had to grunt those words and reprimand his superior, as it had already happened that Matthew would invade his physical space and give him physical contact without his consent, even as much as a simple pat on the back. It had been happening for so much time, though, that Aless was getting used to it and wouldn’t call him out on that so often. That, however, was too much: for Aless, personal space was sacred and that was a clear violation of it.

“Oh, oh… Yeah, sorry…” Matthew seemed to fall from the clouds as he got back up and went to grab a chair. “As I was saying… I have to tell you about my travel to Stockholm.” Matthew added as he carried the chair to Aless’ desk, sitting right next to the fox.

“Yeah, so… How did it go?”

“Let me tell you, it was wonderful! I found a nice place for our physical store on Stockholm’s Västerlånggatan, one of the main shopping streets in the city. Turns out that place was also owned by a friend of mine, so I got it at a bargain price with very little negotiations. Sure, that was very expensive, but that was a chance I couldn’t miss!”

“That’s nice.” Aless remarked genuinely. “So… If you spent so little time negotiating, then what did you do for the remaining time?”

“I had fun, obviously! Something you might be unfamiliar with…” He added, joking.

“Ha, ha(!)” Aless answered back with a very fake laugh.

Matthew smirked as he went on explaining what he did. “I payed a visit to the ABBA Museum, where I sang “Mamma Mia” in front of a crowd… Let me tell you, they loved it! Three random women in their 50s even told me that I was good… Shame it wasn’t three young canids!”

“Ah, well, better luck next time, I guess.” Aless raised his shoulders in a friendly manner.

“I also happened to be in Stockholm during the pride, too! Obviously, I took part in it.” Matthew added smiling.

“Yeah, I imagine…” Aless simply noted.

“And there was this handsome Norwegian blue and white dog… Shame I didn’t bring him on my bed, though.”

“Ah, well, it’s a shame.” Aless showed sympathy, which looked a bit forced. “But the trip was a success for the business, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it was.”

“That’s what’s important.” Aless remarked. “Now, I have to get back to work. May I please be left alone?”

“Yeah, sure. See you soon, Aless!” Matthew said as he left Aless’ office.

Aless just waved his paw in the air.

Finally, some alone time! When will he learn that I don’t like having him rubbing against myself? Aless wondered as he checked the mail. Nothing new.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful: no new assignments were given, so Aless just analyzed some older data and read some marketing newspapers and magazines.

As he left work and headed back home, though, an event made up the uninteresting and boring day.

The sun was still shining high, albeit with a few fluffy summer clouds, as Aless approached a pedestrian crossing, about halfway through his trip. He knew that crossing like the palm of his paw: Hood Rd on the left, with fewer trees than usual, and the crossing with Lola Ave just a few steps to the right of this crossing. He’d done that hundreds, if not thousands of times, and not many anthros would turn into or come from Hood Rd: being a Saturday (Aless had decided to take the day off that Friday, while everyone at Moosely plc also had the right to stay home on Sunday), the road was also emptier than usual. Despite that, Aless spotted a pick-up coming from Hood Rd at a fairly high speed, certainly higher than the speed limit on a suburban road.

Whatever, that prick will stop, whether he likes it or not, Aless thought to himself as he started crossing the road.

The pick-up driver, surprised by Aless’ sudden appearance, braked hard, locking the tires and causing the typical nasty sound that accompanies heavy breaking. The pick-up stopped at a safe distance, before the driver, clearly irritated, honked his horn for a few seconds.

Aless was incredibly sensitive to sounds, so the honk was much louder than it actually was, according to him. Yet, he didn’t cover his ears, instead raising his paws in frustration and irritation. “PEDESTRIAN CROSSING, YOU FUCKING PRICK! HOW MUCH DID YOU BRIBE TO GET THAT FUCKING LICENSE!?” Aless screamed in anger at the driver.

The driver, who had already lowered his window due to the hot day, answered back, screaming and growling just as loudly: “THERE WAS NO ONE BEHIND ME! YOU COULD’VE WAITED 5 FUCKING SECONDS, YOU STUPID FOX SLUT! GET KNOTTED, YOU YIFFER!”

“WHY COULDN’T YOU WAIT 5 SECONDS, HUH!? IS THERE A FUCKING EMERGENCY, OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO SHOW OFF HOW MUCH OF A SHIT YOU ARE!?”

“NAH, YIFFER, YOU JUST CAN’T WAIT TO GET HOME AND GET KNOTTED IN TWO DIFFERENT WAYS, DON’T YOU?!” The driver then indicated with his finger towards his mouth, first, and then his butt.

“LOOK, DIPSHIT: IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A MARK AND BE REMEMBERED, CRASH STRAIGHT INTO A TREE. BOY, WILL YOU LEAVE A MARK! Maybe it will even be featured on the news…” Aless’ tone was starting to change, he could feel it inside his cranium. He did a middle finger and a “up yours” at the same, as he could feel he was heating up and the higher blood pressure inside his brain. Aless knew fully well what that meant: the ruler of his body was about to become a tyrant. A tyrant guided by pure evil thoughts and a frightening lack of positive emotions. A tyrant that wouldn’t be afraid to hurt to keep his privileges, whether it would be physically or with words. The first sign of that change was already showing up: his tone had become deeper and flat, but with a creepy smoothness. And in that situation, the usually kind, respectful and nice fox would become a complete monster, guided by thoughts of mass death, evasion from police and promises that would make everyone shiver. If you knew Aless, that was the moment you had to stay away from him as much as possible, especially if he held any object… because that was going to be used as a weapon, since everything could be harmful if used in the wrong way. Aless’ face had also changed his expression: from an angry look to one that indicated calculation and the will to harm. His brown eyebrows narrowed, his eyes looked like they were flaming, and his snout was releasing lots of air.

It would’ve been best for everyone if the two fighters had left the scene.

But the driver really wanted to impose himself over Aless. As a result, he got out of the car, and he was, to put it mildly, massive: a 6’4” red, brown and white wolf of pure muscles, which paws that could easily punch through a tree. His snout was also breathing heavily, showing his intention: he was going to subdue the fox with violence and he was going to show Aless that the fox shouldn’t have messed with him. He walked towards Aless with malicious intent, as he got his paws ready.

Aless’ behavior immediately changed and he started stepping back: he was certainly good at hurting with words, but he always wanted to avoid direct physical fights, simply because he was hopeless with punches and body-to-body fighting. He probably would’ve ended up in hospital… It wasn’t about harming anymore, it was about saving his fur.

If I only I had an object I could use for self-defense… Aless thought as he kept stepping back, his face now showing fear.

Suddenly, he remember what he was carrying in the right pocket of his pants. He quickly reached for it with his paw and pointed it towards the massive wolf’s face. That was enough to make the burly attacker freeze.

It was pepper spray.

“TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS ME, I DARE YOU! I FUCKING DARE YOU!” Aless screamed towards the driver, as he pointed the spray right towards the wolf’s face. He also shook it, indicating he wasn’t joking. After all, when would Aless joke when his brain was into a mixture of “tyrant” and “self-defense” mode?

The large wolf stood there, pondering his choices. In the end, thinking his punches could easily destroy that brat, he stepped forward.

Big mistake.

As soon as he took the step, Aless pushed his finger as much as he could into the spray, releasing a yellow flow that hit the wolf straight into his face.

“AARGH!” The wolf growled as he shut his eyes and brought his paw to attempt to cover his eyes. He also started to step back, but the pain he was experiencing was enough to cause him to lose balance and land on his ass on the road.

As he fell on his ass and lied on his back, Aless placed a foot on top of the red wolf’s remarkable pecs and brought the pepper spray even closer to the squirming wolf, who was flailing his arms and legs around to try and hit something. But he missed Aless.

The usually shy, submissive fox was now a sadistic torturer. The tone in his voice confirmed that, as he bent his right knee onto the wolf’s pecs and placed the pepper spray right on his snout.

“I want to ensure… that I use every single bit of this… with you… fucking shithead…” Aless grinned, with a deep, flat and smooth tone, even though there were a few pauses, as if the tyrant was creating the words that the messengers would then give to the vocal chords, which would then pronounce the brutal words. That tone wasn’t a tone of desperate self-defense, that was a tone of downright psychopathy.

“No, please!” The wolf pleaded with a voice that, in reality, was slightly higher than Aless’ normal, average male voice.

Aless only chuckled at that words as he pushed his finger again. The wolf immediately felt immense pain, as a high quantity of pepper spray was going straight into the respiratory channels. The wolf kept squirming on the road, grunting and screaming things like “Please, help!”, as Aless used every little bit of the canister. It was surprisingly quick, about 15 seconds, but, for the wolf, that was an eternity.

As for Aless, that time was… morbidly enjoyable. He kept chuckling, almost laughing, with frightening similarities to those typical of villains. His darkest thoughts were becoming concrete… it was almost scary and unbelievable, even for him. The tyrant inside his head was sitting comfortably, as the body was doing his bidding.

No one intervened, as it was clear approaching both subjects could’ve been dangerous: one was armed with massive arms and was a dick, while the weaker of the two had shown that you shouldn’t mess with him.

After the 15 seconds, Aless stood up and looked at the wolf, who was lying on the road in a fetal position and covering his face with both of his paws and panting: he was actually in immense fair.

“This… This is what you get… knotter!” Aless told the wolf with his psychopathic tone, as he spat on the wolf’s white tank top. That was accompanied by an evil chuckle, almost evil laugh. His brain had turned a nice fox into a villain.

Aless then casually left the scene of the argument, all of his muscles under heavy tension. His walk was tense, much more tiring than it was meant to be.

As Aless walked the remaining 8 minutes to the Sotan household, his tension was starting to dissipate. But, with it, the full awareness of what he’d done was coming in: he’d attacked a stranger. Not with a simple push, but with a full canister of pepper spray, in a way that would maximize the pain. That wasn’t self-defense, that was an assault. He looked at the empty canister of pepper spray and remembered it wasn’t the first time he’d used it: in fact, that was only the second time. Back when he was 19, maybe 20, he had come across one of his bullies from high school, which was the only one that had avoided Matthew and Aless’ revenge, so he was still feeling hatred towards Aless. He was a raccoon and the typical type of student that wanted to impress the others with his behavior. In a negative way, obviously. So, that day, the raccoon was using a very colorful language with Aless, until Aless threatened that he would report everything to the police. That had only triggered more anger in the raccoon, who tried to lunge at Aless. And that was why Aless pressed on the canister for the first time.

The case with the wolf, though, couldn’t be fully justified: sure, it was for self-defense, but the harm done was excessive. Aless was starting to become aware of that: how was he going to explain it to Sandra? How was she going to react? She knew Aless would have these moments with dark thoughts, but they had never materialized. Up until that point.

Aless accelerated his pace: he had to get into a place where he knew he could stay alone and reflect. The shower of his house was the perfect place. But he had already showered that morning…

Fuck it, Aless closed his processing of thoughts: he was going to shower again, in order to reflect on what had happened.

Aless reached his house, rang the doorbell and was greeted by Sandra.

“How’s it been, Al?” Sandra asked, with the typical tone of a loving wife.

Aless just walked past as fast as he could, without saying anything or looking at her. Something had gone wrong and Sandra was fully aware. Knowing Aless, she didn’t ask anything, as an irritated “Nothing!” was the only answer she would have gotten.

Aless immediately disrobed and headed for the shower, tossing his work clothes on the bed and immediately entering the bathroom, wearing only his underwear.

As Aless entered the bathroom and locked the door, he could feel a terrible headache: that was the sign his brain was fighting between “Tyrant” mode and normal mode. Aless placed his paw on his head: he could feel it pounding… but he was used to such pain, thanks to anxiety and the headaches it would cause. He wanted to cry, cry to release it, but no tears would fall down. Instead, dark thoughts came back flowing into his head, and he could visualize them in creepy detail: he saw himself pretending to steal his own car, and then… ploughing into… No, he didn’t want to believe what his brain was creating… So that the DNA… an alibi… phone records… probably… Why, you goddamn brain!? Why are you doing this!? Aless grunted as he slapped his paw on his head, as if he wanted to make the brain behave. But he failed: the brain kept developing such brutal images in detail, and Aless’ eyes couldn’t avoid them, even if closed.

“Please… stop…” he muttered to himself… the fight inside his head was involving the whole body, now. He tried to stand up, close his eyes and take a few deep breaths… and that seemed to work. He could feel his tension slowly dropping, as he went into the shower and turned on the water flow. Hot water was flowing on his fur, clearing him of the musk that had developed due to the hot, sultry day. He simply showered for about 20 minutes, enjoying the flow of hot water onto his fur… He wasn’t thinking anymore, he’d shut down all paths the brain could use to show his crude images. And he could finally enjoy some peace, as the water flowed on his handsome body and lovely orange and white fur.

Still, that peace was short-lived: as soon as he got out of the shower and into the towels, he started thinking… and the thoughts were, unsurprisingly, negative. Still, they weren’t as painful as the first one, instead being more philosophical: Is this why no one is happy? Because, when you have fun, you don’t think, “I’m having fun”, but it just happens. When the fun stops, though, the only thing you can do is think, and that’s when the memories of happy times hit you with nostalgia. You look back with sadness at the happy moments, when you were carefree and relaxed… but, then again, if you had thought “I’m having fun”, then you would have become aware that it eventually would have ended and that would have made you sad… Is there no escape from sadness? From anger? From anxiety? Maybe there is… But I haven’t found it yet.

As Aless reflected, while sitting on the toilet with his underwear on, he looked at the clock inside the bathroom, which indicated it was 5:45 p.m.. Aless sighed: he was going to have to get out of the shower, eventually, and go back with Sandra and Jack, who would then notice the behavior and ask “What’s wrong?” And then he would have to explain everything, most of the times under tears. Aless had a love-hate relationship with crying: while he would feel pain while crying, he would then feel better after crying. But, he knew he was going to have to live that experience again.

Aless lied on the bed for about an hour, waiting for dinner to be ready: obviously, he couldn’t cook, so it was Sandra who prepared the food. Considering he couldn’t even open the front door, it was clear he was hopeless in the house. He was certainly much better at work.

At dinner, he expected the fateful questions to arrive, but they didn’t: Sandra and Jack just looked at him, both understanding he was swimming in a sea of thoughts… stopping his swim wasn’t the best way to approach him, they had to wait for him to stop.

That happened that night.

Sandra had gone to bed a bit earlier, since she was planning on working a bit from home on Sunday, so she saw Aless reach the bed and drop himself onto it. After a few seconds, Aless placed himself on a fetal position and started sobbing, kind of like Jack had done the night before. He also started growling and squirming his legs, as if he was fighting with a virus inside his head.

Sandra looked at him and was about to place a paw on her boyfriend’s shoulder, until something stopped her: Aless had started squirming more vigorously and had brought his paws to his head, where he was screaming “Please, help!” It looked like Aless was in immense fear.

“Aless! ALESS!” Sandra was incredibly worried and used one of her paws to push Aless supine. As the fox squirmed, the vixen wrapped her arms around Aless’ chest, at around the height of the first abs. Then, she placed her head on Aless’ right side, about midway between the armpit and the crotch. Aless was moving violently, but she held on and took the hits that came from the squirming.

“ALESS! CALM DOWN, PLEASE! I IMPLORE YOU!” Sandra pleaded, almost desperately.

That seemed to work, as Aless stopped squirming and, instead, started panting.

“It’s OK… It’s OK… You’re fine.” Sandra said as she started to caress Aless’ white fur on his chest.  
Aless kept panting, but, between the panting, there seemed to be a light “Thank you” coming out of his muzzle.

Sandra didn’t notice that, as she kept rubbing her head on Aless’ side and her paw on his chest.

“It’s OK… But… What happened? If you share it with me, we can solve this…” She wanted to sound reassuring, but she was clearly worried.

“It’s not your fault… Don’t worry…” Aless answered, still panting and with a voice that still showed panic.

“If it involves you, it also involves me… What happened?” She sounded more firm, she had to know.

Aless sighed really hard: the fateful question had arrived and he couldn’t avoid it.

“I… I…”

Tears started dropping from his side, as he started sobbing again.

Sandra hugged him more tightly: she had to show that she would support him and protect him, as long as it wasn’t illegal.

Aless tried to inhale through the snout, but couldn’t due to the snot stuck in it.

“I pepper sprayed a wolf… at the Hood Rd-Lola Ave crossing…” Aless managed to mutter as his eyes shut tightly, indicating a flow of tears.

Sandra knew immediately that it was very serious: she had to know everything. “Why did you do that? Last time you used it was 6 years ago!”

Aless then went to explain the facts that led to the first spray of the tear gas, sobbing often.

“So… it was for self-defense, then! You shouldn’t feel so guilty about it…” Sandra was about to conclude, but Aless interrupted her.

“No… At first, it was… But then… My brain…” Aless kept sobbing. “It… It entered “tyrant” mode… and… and…” He sobbed a few more times before saying a sentence that would make him drop many tears: “I purposely sprayed it from point-blank range on his snout… all of it…”

Sandra’s heart skipped a beat: she didn’t want to believe that Aless’ violent thoughts had become real… but, after all, she had feared that, eventually, Aless would have lost control so badly that he would have hurt… Nonetheless, that was still terrible to hear, even it had been done against a wolf that looked rude and arrogant.

“Like…” She was shocked. “Like… right next to the snout?”

Aless nodded, as he cried more and more tears.

Sandra’s own snout heated up and felt irritated: just imagining 15 seconds worth of pepper spray right in the snout was enough to make her feel some pain.

“Why…? Why did you exceed with self-defense?”

“I wish I knew, Sandra! I wish I knew myself in that moments! You know I can’t! Don’t you!?”

Aless screamed in desperation as he moved his arms around: he felt like he wasn’t being understood and that was hurting him severely.

Sandra decided to interrupt the conversation: she was getting into dangerous territory and could destroy Aless’ trust if she kept speaking… She was fully aware that trust was the basis for Aless’ friendships (and partnership) and breaking it would only cause Aless to lose it and become dangerously unpredictable. At that moment, she knew she’d made a mistake, as showing ignorance to one of Aless’ defining characteristics was considered by him, especially after years of living with Sandra, as a sign of “falsehood”, which was seen by him as a way to exploit his sacred trust and use his feelings to satisfy egoistical interests. While that looked extreme by many, Aless would base his whole life and relationships on such values, kind of like a selection where very few had the qualities to pass. That probably explained the low figures, but high intimacy of all his friendships.

With all of that in mind, Sandra decided to remain supine and push Aless towards her with her left paw on his shoulder, rolling him on his side and lying against Sandra’s left side. She then fit her arm between Aless’ side and the bed and wrapped it around Aless’ body, reaching his exposed left side (the right one was lying against the bed). She placed the paw on the side, as she regulated herself to be more comfortable. Then, she started caressing Aless’ fur tenderly, as Aless placed his head just below Sandra’s breasts, in order to feel the warmth of her fur, kind of like a pillow.

In that position, after giving Aless a tissue to blow his nose, she heard Aless breathing deeply for a few minutes, before the couple fell asleep, with a slight smile on Aless’ muzzle.


End file.
